Fed up
by chris56
Summary: This is my first fan fic. it has NaruIno, ShikaTema, and ShinoHinata. Naruto is fed up with the disrespect he is geting and plans to do somthing about it. Sorry for short chapters. This storry is dead. Im starting a new one that im sticking to.
1. Begining

**AN/ This is my first FF so please give me tips. This story is a NaruIno with ShikaTemi ShinoHint and NejiLeeTenTen. Naruto finally is fed up in bottling his emotions and thoughts and he plans on doing something on the disrespect that he gets. **

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto

Naruto was fed up. He was tired of Sakura's bullcrap. Saskue this and Saskue that. I saved her life more than he smiled at her. I tried my best and she slaps me. "I'm gona go straighten this out with her", he said to himself.

"SAKURA" Naruto shouted. "WHAT DO WANT YOU USLESS PIECE OF CRAP" Sakura shouted. Naruto stopped his anger from rising, which was hard with the fox inside him, and calmly said "Why do you act that way tords me". "I save you all the time and all you do is give the credit to Saskue." Sakura's anger rised because she relived he was right "But you promise to save him and failed", Sakura said. Naruto then lifted his shirt making sakura gasp in surprised for 2 reasons: 1 because of Naruto's cut body and 2 because of a scar that looked like it aimed for the heart but missed, "SASKUE DID THIS TO ME" Naruto screamed, "I DID THIS JUST TO TRY AND MAKE YOU HAPPY".

At that moment Sakura's sanity went away, "I HATE YOU, YOU USELESS LIER" , she screamed as she tried to stab Naruto with a knife ( I forgot the name, please tell me in your reviews) naruto grabbed her hand and her neck and slammed her to the ground to knock her out. Naruto felt a familiar chakra signature and so Ino. "Will you take her to the hospital and get her checked up even though she is only unconscious" he said with his fake signature grin. At that point Ino lost all her feelings for Saskue, thought Sakura was even more stupid literally not playfully, and …… that she was starting to like Naruto.

**An/ how was that good I hope Please revive and authors reading give tips. Sorry for the short chapter.**


	2. Gang Troubel

**An/ 2nd Chapter this one is gona be longer than my last. Please review and give tips. For the most part everything is gona be in English BUT CAN SOMONE FIND ME A GOOD TRANSLATER SITE**

_Disclaimer I don't own Naruto this is already getting annoying._

Tsunade, The 5th, stood by Sakura who had a minor concussion and looked Ino strait in the eye and asked "What happened?"

Ino told The 5th every thing that she so making sure The 5th knew Naruto was using self defense, but leaving out the feelings she is developing. After the 5th said, "Ok Ino you are dismissed" Ino bowed and said "Thank you Hokage-sama". And walked off.

As Ino was walking she thought about Naruto. She was determined to find Naruto because unlike most girls Ino was not scared to express her feelings. She just hoped Naruto won't shoot her down like Saskue did.

When she found Naruto she was almost shocked to tears 2 yards in front of her was Naruto and Hinata hugging. Ino screamed and ran off.

Naruto needed to talk to someone about what happened with him and Sakura. He saw Hinata, one of his only friends. "Hi Hinata" Naruto said. "Hi Naruto" she stuttered "What do you need". "Somone to Talk to" he said before he told Hinata what happened. "Well …. Maybe you should wait until she comes to you" Hinata stuttered, "If she wants to say sorry she will come to you…unless you still have a crush on her which by what you said I doubt. Naruto shook his head no and said "Thanks for your advise Hinata, did you tell Shino about your feelings yet?" Naruto asked. "No, I'm scared I will be shot down." Hinata stuttered with a blush that would put a cherry to shame. Naruto thought and said, "I know Shino is a quiet person, but you say he really talks to only you and sometimes Kiba so try to get to know him, after make your move". "Thank you Naruto I will go try that know" Hinata said surprisingly without stuttering and gave naruto a hug.

At that time Naruto herd a scream of sorrow and broke the hug with Hinata told her bye and ran at top speed, without chakra, to see who it was.

Ino ran. Tears blinding her sight. How could she be so late? It's all her fault she should have acknowledged him sooner. Now it was too late. All of a sudden she ran into a gang of thieves and bandits. She saw about 20 of them. At the state she was in now she could probably take 5, She put to much chakra in her legs without thinking. The one she ran into said "Who dares run into the leader of '**Sono Ko Urufu To, The great wolf** gang. Ino sensed the leather to be at about a high Chuin level.

The guy picked Ino up by her neck. Ino was too sad, confused and weak to do any thing. The man raised his kukni ready to stab her between the eyes. Ino closed her eyes and herd a grunt of pain, but not from her.

**I'm gona stop right hear. Sorry for the clify but it had to be done. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. I like you

**AN/ Thank you for the few that reviewed and I will like to receive more. That's all I have to say really so enjoy.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

"RASENGAN" Naruto shouted. It blew the gangs leader away after Naruto shouted "SHADOW CLONE NO-JUTSU". Naruto produced 25 clones that took care of the bandits and brought them to the authorities. Naruto took the shaken but concusios Ino to a safe place and asked what happened. Ino replied "How long have you and Hinata been together". Naruto looked shocked then laughed. Ino looked at him confused. Naruto said after his laughter "Me and Hinata are friends" Naruto lowered his voice "and to tell you the truth Hinata wants to be with Shino but don't say anything". Ino felt happy, relieved and a little confused "What about the hug". Naruto narrowed his eyes in suspicion and said, "It was only friendly, why do you care?"

Ino thought to herself 'Just tell him he will except' "Naruto I want to be with you" Ino said fast. Naruto was surprised this was the first girl from Kohan (sorry if I spelled wrong correct me in review) to ask him. He turned down the others for Sakura which he regretted till now. "When and Why" Naruto said seeing if she was for real. Ino understood immediately and answered "When: Started while you was talking about Saskue to Sakura I realized he was a jerk I started developing feeling, when you saved me it confirmed them, and to be truthful….. also when I saw you with no shirt on" Ino said with a blush, Naruto blushed to but not as hard, Ino continued "Why: Because you are brave, one of the strongest and best ninjas I know, you can take all of the physical and emotional pain like a man and, Your upper body was amazing and you are cute" After this Ino hugged Naruto and asked "So will you be with me Naruto?"

Naruto said "I have to think this over" right then Ino kissed Naruto dead on the lips, no tongue, Naruto asked kinda dazed "What was that for?" "To help you answer bye "at that she left.

* * *

At Naruto's house

Naruto thought 'Should I be with her, I know I want to but, I hardly know her cause she never gave me a chance, till now he thought. **_'Of course you should date her kit, are you mental or something' _**'Shut up you damn fox' **_'I'm tryin to help you out hear kit. She I everything you want: 1 she beautiful, 2 she acknowledges you, and 3 did you see her pair of' _**'SHUT UP PERVERTED FOX' Naruto cut the fox off **_'I was about to say socks' _**the fox said failing to sound innocent 'SHE DOSENT WERE SOCKS YOU BAKA' Naruto exclaimed**_ 'The point is that you should date her while you do that you can get to know her better'_** the fox said 'Ok for once you make sense' after Naruto drifted to sleep' **_'Kit better enjoy himself while he can cause in about a week me and him have to do some serious training' _**the fox thought to himself.

* * *

That night at the flower shop

"Time to close up Ino" Ino just stood there day dreaming about her and Naruto. "Ino, Ino, INO!" Ino's mom screamed "Huh oh yes mom" Ino said. "What's on your mind Ino, are you still thinking about that that traitor Saskue" Ino's mom said, "No, I been over him" Ino said, "Well who is it" Ino's mom asked with a smile. Ino blushed and said "Saskue's teammate Naruto", Ino's mom gasped "The one who defatted Garra of the desert" "Yes" Ino said "Finally you got some good taste, (AN/ Ino's mom doesn't care about the demon fox in this story) when did you start likening him" Ino told her mom about what happened earlier and other girl talk. After she went to bed with a smile.

* * *

The next day at the Ramen stand

"Hey Naruto-kun did you decide yet" Ino asked Naruto, she knew she would find him here. "My answer is…… Yes" Ino squeaked in happiness and gave naruto a hug. The old rammen man smiled at the two. Naruto and Ino ordered when Naruto saw Neji's group, Sakura, Shino's group, and Shikamaru with Choji. Naruto then put Ino into a kiss with a little bit of tongue, he wanted to see if Ino was embarrassed to be with him. Ino thought 'This is heaven' then she caught a peek of her friends, 'I don't care what they think'. When they broke the kiss they looked at there friends. They all looked shocked, except Shino he just felt shocked.

"WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN" they all screamed, except Shino. "Just now Ino said with a blush.

* * *

**AN/ How will Naruto and Ino's friends react to there relationship find out on the next chapter. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE**


	4. CGB

**AN/ Well time to drop this chapter. I like this chapter the best and thankyou to all who reviewed. Correct misspelled words in Reviews please and I decided to add GarraSakura in this story but it wont come till later and if this goes well I will make difference stories for the couples after this one, except NaruIno unless I make a sequel.**

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto If I did would I be writing like this.

Shikamaru was the first to get out of his stage of shock, "Ino and Naruto, you two are two of the most troublesome people I know, but congratulations. Shikamaru said with a smirk. Everyone smiled and agreed, except Shino he nodded and Sakura who was in deep thought.

"Naruto I'm sorry for the way I treated you over the years" Sakura said tears running down her face. "It's ok Sakura" Naruto said putting a hand around her shoulder. Sakura wiped her eyes and said "Thank-you for forgiving me" Sakura said. Out of nowhere a Chuin came and told Naruto, Ino, Sakura, Shikamaru, Lee, Neji, TenTen, Shino, Kiba and, Hinata to come to the Hokage office for a mission. At that second Naruto ran as fast as he can not knowing the important of this mission.

At the Hokage's office.

"What's the mission Granny-Tsunade?" Naruto said before getting 2 hits to the head. "DON'T ISULT TSUNADE-SAMA LIKE THAT!!" They both said defending their idol. Tsunade, looking a little irked, said "I'm sending you to war in The Hidden Village of the Sand. The Kazkage (AN/ Correct me if my spellings wrong) suspificly chose Naruto, Neji, Lee, Shikamaru, and Lee for there preformence in the Sauske retrvail mission, and I choce the rest.". "Why isn't Choji here?" asked Shikamaru. "He is on a special training trip with his father." The 5th answered simply. "The Hidden Village of the Sand is in war with The Hidden Village of the Cloud Why I don't know you can ask when you get there. You are leaving in 1 month and stay there for 5 months at the least" she said. "And before you ask you are being told personal because you, some Chuin, joinen and Anbu (AN/ Im so stupid, correct my spellin for joinen and Anbu please) are specal forces." She said. "For the month hear and your time in The Hidden Village of the Sand training, HARD. Any questions" No one said anything "Dismissed" "OK" and they left.

Naruto's Day 1 Training in Konoha

Naruto and Ino knew the importance in training so only met on Sundays for there off days. Naruto thought it would be a good idea to train Tai jutsu with Lee and Gai so that's were he plans on going when he is don learning

Jutsus from Kakashi or the damn fox. He remembered the deal he made with the fox.

-----------Flash back

Naruto read about how powerful Kyubui was, after his training with Ero-Sensie, and had an idea. Why doesn't he go to the fox and demand training. He raced home and went to the cage 'Hey fox' Naruto said with a lot of bravery in his voice **_'What do you want punk' _**the fox said in a scary tone. 'Train me, teach me all the powerful stuff you know' Naruto said no fear in his voice, **_"Are you stupid, Mental, Retarded, or your foster homes dropped you on your head to many times, your one of those if you think I will train you._** The fox said **_'The only way I will train you is if you 1 swear to use your power to destroy this pathetic village that treated you like crap, or 2 defeat a demon, you can even use my chakra but stay in control, I will even be a little "nice" and "funny".' _**The fox said kicking Naruto out with a powerful roar.

-0----- End of flash back

Luckily Naruto fought and defeated Garra. He learned how to control one tail without going insane or getting chakra burn, can get to with going insane and minor chakra burn, and 3 with having Kyubi control which is bad because he might 'accidentally' hurt one of his friends, comrades, or Konoha. When Saskue left and Ero-Sensi went t his mission and "research" Kakashi taught him jutsus.

Naruto went to Kakshi first, since he can train with the fox while he sleeps, then thought about it, he is always late and I did not have a proper healthy breakfast, he went straight to the ramen shop and brought 3 beef ramen and 6 veggie ramen and ate them in 3 minutes. Naruto figured that he should take his time. After he went to the meeting spot where Kakashi was waiting looking erked. "You're late, why" "You're on time" Naruto said in shock. "Just drop it, want to give you something, it was once own by the fourth my sensi he wanted me to gives to you but I can't tell why yet." Kakashi said as he took out a box longer than naruto was tall slightly shorter than Kakashi. It was gold lined with silver. Naruto Early opened it and saw 2 weird swords, just picture a shotgun with a angled handle almost straight with a trigger and 4 blades 2 sticking out opposite sides 2 sticking out in the front on opposite sides leaking a gap, it was black with all blades black . On the right blades an orange fox on the left a red. On both sides of the base was a red and orange fox. All foxes had 9 tails. "Why What" was all Naruto could utter. "Its kind of a thank you for being the demon foxes jail, what I don't really know but "Kakashi pointed to the book that said "Chakra Gun Blades, CGB" on it "I guess this the directions, I'm gona let you study that book that should have many Jutsus for the CGB but, I will leave you with a Jutsu to learn. It's called Kage Shuriken No-Jutsu. It's like bushins but with shrunken and if you master it other weapons and things." Kakshi showed Naruto the seals and did an example. He was not suprise Naruto mastered it fast, but was surprised when he threw the CGB made 20 that cut at least 100 trees down making a clear path in the forest they were in, just picture what Zabuza did but with a lot of trees,. "Good work that's all for today Naruto and I suggest you learn some basic Kaijutsu for that CGB." Kakshi proofed in a puff of smoke leaving a smiling Naruto smiled proud of himself and went to Lee for Taijutsu training.

**Well there you go hope you like it. I will focus mostly on Narutos training and a little bit of romance. Remember please REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, _REVIEW._ **


	5. Training and fluf

**Hey all. Sorry there is not a lot of detail in this chap but I did my best. As always thank you for reviews. I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto, if I did I would be a much better speller and writer.

* * *

"NARUTO YOUR FIRE OF YOUTH IS BURNING BRITELY" Lee said while running with weights twice as heavy as he had in the Chuin exams. Naruto to Lee's surprise got used to the weights quicker can him and had been running almost as fast as he with the first weights. "Uh thanks I guess" Naruto said. They moved on to 1000 punches and 1000 kicks then a spar. 

After Lee was extremely tired but still wants some more training. Naruto got and idea and went to Ten-Ten carrying the golden chest. "Ten-Ten can you give me some Kai Jutsu training" Naruto asked. "Why do you have a sword" asked Ten-Ten. "Sort of" Naruto said as he opened the trunk to show Ten-Ten the CGB. She never has seen anything like it. "What is it" she asked." Naruto explained what it was and said that he can't tell her were. "Ok, but only because you were strong enough to beat Neji" Ten-Ten said. "First thing we are gona do is make the sword heavier, so when you take the weight of you can swing faster." Ten-Ten said as she put a seal on each CGB in Naruto's hands making him almost drop them. "Now 500 upward swings 500 down, 500 right to left, 500 left to right, and 500 diagonal." Ten-Ten said. "WHAT?" Naruto screamed. "No complaining, or are you to weak to do it." Ten-Ten said using reverse psychology. At that Naruto started to do the exercises s fast as he could. After every two exercises he got faster. When he was done he could move it almost s fast as he could with the weights off. Ten-Ten said "Good tomorrow we will spar." Naruto looked crestfallen "Why not now" he wined "Because it's nighttime" Ten-Ten said. Naruto had been training so hard that he had not noticed the time.

After thanking and saying goodbye to Ten- Ten Naruto went home. Before he went to train with Naruto wanted to read some of the CGB Book. The first chapter read how to make the CGB your own. It told him to pump his chakra in to the weapon. It also, to the surprise of Naruto, said to pump kyubi's in it too. After the processes was done Naruto put the sword down on the other side of his room. The book said if his constraints chakra to his hand he could make it comes to him from anywhere. He ended up getting clocked in the face with the handle knocking him out. At that time he trained with Kyubi.

* * *

Sunday

It was Naruto's day off. He had been training for 1month now and every Sunday he hung out with Ino. He had missed Ino last Sunday and was excited to see his girlfriend. Naruto was walking with both CGB weighing 200 pounds each plus the 325 pound weights that were on his wrist and anckles. But even though he is getting strong he still has a problem controlling the CGBs. That's why he has been working with Sakura with chakra control. Naruto also changed his style. His hair was now orange with black stripes, because of Kyubi's chakra; he wore baggy black pants with an orange shirt that had a black fox like the one on his CGB on the front. He wore a black Kohna head protector tipped like Zabuza's to the left. Ino and the other girls loved the look.

All of the sudden Naruto was tackled in the back and herd "Naru-kun I missed you sooooo much." Naruto turned around and said "I missed you to Ino-Chan" while kissing her on the cheek. "Want to take a walk in the park after we get some breakfast" Naruto asked, "You know it is my turn to pick were we go." He said slyly. "Ok" Ino said knowing where they were going. Naruto finished his 20 bowls of miso rammen at the same time Ino finished her second and last veggie. "I guess you decided to eat slow and to not order so much so you can keep your figure" Ino said sarcasms dripping from her voice. After breakfast they walked in the park, the first thing Ino and Naruto noticed was Shino with his arm around Hinata. Hinata looked and felt like she was in heaven Shino although you could not tell felt the same way. Naruto did not want to disturb them so he stopped Ino from shouting there name and took her to the place he hung out at, The Hokage Momentum. They sat and talked there till noon. Then they had a picnic. This lasted till the sun was falling. "I love you Naru-kun" Ino said rapping her arms around him. "I….. Love you too Ino-Chan" at that they drifted into sleep.

* * *

**Hope you like the fluff. The next chapter will be a time skip all the way to when the special team is in The Hidden Village of the Sand. Also, what Naruto learned from Kyubi is a surprise. And as always. _PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, and Review._ **


End file.
